Bite of a Dove
by Tirilen444
Summary: D'Ablo and Gaea have teamed up to defeat both of their enemies once and for all. The fate of everyone rests in the hands of two girls. Will they suceed? Some OCs. I do not own any of the PJ ar VT chars.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is by me and WhosaskingBunny. This is my first story and her second. Nice people will be given s'mores and flames will be used to make said s'mores. Hope you like it!_**

I was strolling to , as I prefered to call it, the mess hall, an even larger smile on my face. I had just finished upgrading my hammers so that they were even more disguised to the mortals and they packed more of a blow to the monsters. I sat down at Nine's table, my steel toed boots clicking against the stone. I glanced over at the cabin of pink's, as I nicknamed them when I was a new camper, table and noticed one of them out of all the others. Not because she's pretty, I don't swing for that team, but because she radiated a mysterious vibe. A vibe that seemed to draw to her. I smiled at her. She turned and gave me what might have been a smile or a judging glance. I gave her a small salute, and then turned back to Leo, who was telling this joke about a... Monkey and a cat?

After dinner, the girl strode up to me. She said "Hey. My names Kirileia. What's yours?" in an _extremely _silky and sophisticated voice. I gave her a lopsided grin, and stuck out my calloused hand. "The name's Chrí̱sti Mètallo, but most people say it's too long, so I go by Méta. Nice to meetcha." Kirileia took Méta's hand and shook it with her own smooth, soft hand. "You too." she replied, blowing a couple strands of hair away from her face.

"Just wondering, do you have a nickname too? Kirileia is long too! It reminds me of Deathnote and Star Wars." I said, my mind wandering a little.  
"Kiri." She replied, releasing the hand I didn't realize I was still holding, "It's not from any of those." she said coldly. I turned red. "Sorry." I muttered. "Didn't mean to offend." She walked slowly back to the cabin of pink, with a soft "see you around". I was about to reply when Rachel stumbled towards everybody, her eyes glowing green.

"Forge _& Dove shall travel to the Blood Countess's land, & win the fanged lord & love's son's hand,  
One or the other's will be taken by devil & earth,  
& try to bring out the reign of the pravus's birth." _

She rasped in her oracle voice, then collapsed. Several campers rushed to her aid. I just stared like an idiot. Chiron stepped forward. "A quest has been set forward!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiri **

I heard about Rachel's prophecy a day after it happened. A day after I met Mèta. She seemed nice enough, although I don't appreciate people comparing my name to things like Star Wars and Death Note. Maybe she could become friends with me. I'll keep a close eye on her. See if she's not just being my friend for my looks.I completely hate that, along with my snobbish "sisters". They have on enough neon pink to blind you from 10 feet away. Everything they own is pink. I can tell Mèta isn't like them.

When I was woken by girlish giggles at 4:30 in the morning I just decided to sleep outside. Not a good idea. I was immediately harassed by a herd of boys when just then Mèta saved me. "BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL, OR I WILL TEST OUT MY PRECIOUS!" She yelled, aiming an extremely large gun. The boy herd ran away screaming.

"Hey, thanks" I whispered back. "I wish I had my daggers" I said with a smile. Méta grinned back, replying

"No probs. By the way, how effective do you think celestial bronze tipped boots would be good for monster butt kicking?".

"I have no clue" I replied. It was at that moment I realized I was in a tank top and underwear. "Um, 'scuse me. I have to get some clothing on, then I'll be happy to chat". I rushed into my cabin and threw on some skinny jeans and a baggy decal shirt reading _I am immune to your sarcasm. _I walked back outside to see Mèta waiting for me. "Sorry about that" I said sheepishly. "I heard about the prophecy, forge and dove huh? I said eager to change the subject.

"Yeah..." Méta agreed. "Might be us" I replied "who knows?". "We'll see. At least we have a shot for action!" Méta pulled out her hammers. "I actually DO need to test out my stuff. Upgraded them last night." She smiled dreamily. I guess it might be cool

"I mostly do acrobatic fighting with my daggers" I stated,"Could you upgrade them for me?"

Méta gaped. "Really?" She asked, her mouth slowly turning into a wide grin. "I've never upgraded anyone else but my own stuff before! Working with new stuff. Sounds interesting."Well can you be extra careful with these?" I asked pulling two gleaming bronze daggers from their fur sheaths "they were a gift to me from Athena and they're very precious.I'm 100% sure you'll do a fabulous job" I enthused.

"If you want, I can do it right now." Méta offered.  
"Maybe you can do it in the morning" I said "it is 5:00 in the morning and I want some sleep". "No, seriously, it'll take, like twenty seconds."

"if you wanna, I mean I'm gonna go back to the pinks cabin, if I hear one more giggle"... I made a violent gesture in the air. Méta laughed. "seriously though. I will strangle them, I don't care if they're my "sisters". I retorted. Méta nodded.

"I understand. I almost flayed one when they put a curse on me that made all my clothes pink." She shuddered.

"I understand your pain, I hate them too" I said laughing "why is your right eye milky white?" I inquired " I mean I don't wanna seem rude" I quickly added. Méta frowned.

"Do I have to answer? I don't like talking about it. Probably gonna make this wicked eye patch goggle thing to cover it up."

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to" I said. "Why would you cover it up? It looks kinda cool" I said. Méta shrugged.

"it's kind of useless, but maybe I could get a glass eye...".  
"A glass eye wouldn't look nearly as cool" I told her."I'm gonna go to sleep" I yawned. "Kays." She looked down, noticing she was fiddling with some wires.

"Here are the daggers" I said handing them to her. I then plodded off to bed and instantly fell asleep.

I was awoken by a loud call of "all campers to the pavilion!". Grudgingly I rolled out of bed and changed into a orange camp half blood tee shirt and jean shorts. When I arrived at the pavilion I went over to Mèta and said

"how are you?".  
"Peachy." Méta replied happily.

"Had a good night?" I asked. Méta nodded. "Got your daggers upgraded. Wanna see?".

"Are you kidding I would LOVE to see them!" I said loudly. Méta handed them over. "See the little symbols on the blade & the carvings on the hilts? It's Greek symbols that make it lighter, faster & more deadly to monsters."

"so cool!" I said "now it's my turn to do you a favor."

"Oh, really now? Are ya gonna do my hair?" Méta said jokingly.

I scoffed and said "no, I know you aren't into that stuff. What do you want me to do as a favor for you?"

"No matter what, lets be best friends for life." Méta said in a completely serious voice.

I was taken by surprise and managed a quiet "sure" before giving her a huge smile."But seriously,"

"I'm completely & utterly serious, which is a very rare & special case." Mèta responded, tugging at her skirts, & looking down, her face bright red.

I beamed even wider and a herd of boys ran over and surrounded me, I panicked and backflipped over one of the boys and judo flipped him to the ground. I then yelled at them "leave me alone or I'll stab you!"

"She'll do it. She's insane." "HEY" I yelled even louder.

"Hey, I'm insane too. It just makes things more exciting! And fun!" Mèta exclaimed, taking out her hammers and spinning them with a faux casualness. "Oh, and, boys. You shouldn't get me annoyed. Because like Hulk, I smash."

Chiron chose that moment to say "ok everyone settle down and go back to your respective seats. As I am sure you have heard our oracle, Rachel has made a prophecy. I wish to pick two people to go to bathory. I shall pick from all the Aphrodite campers and all the Hephaestus campers." I felt a strange force surging through me, & before I knew it, I stood up. "I'll go." I shouted in front of everyone.

Mèta stood up with me. "I'll go too. Someone has to keep her from stabbing all the people that flirt with her. Because, she at least has to let me help!" she joked, her lopsided grin in place. I backflipped over to the arena front. Mèta strided next to me. "So, when do we start?" She asked.

"In a little while I guess, I just have to do some light packing and then I'll be ready to go" I answered.

"Need help driving away the girl crazy neanderthals?" She asked, twirling her hammers.

"If you wanna, sure" I said, shrugging. I started walking towards the Aphrodite cabin, my daggers in a guarding position.

Méta was skipping next to me. "So, about the quest... I think I get a bit of the

prophecy..." She said, nonchalantly playing with the hem of her skirts. "What do you get about it?" I questioned, still in a ready stance.

"Well, the forge & dove is obvious, that means us. 'The blood countess's land'. I've heard of a town called Bathory, which was named after this crazy noble chick who committed mass genocide, & they called her the blood countess..." Méta said. "Back before I was here, we studied her in english 101. I failed, of course. & It says 'Love's son'. It's kind of obvious..."

"So a murderer and someone falling in love with my brother? What do you think fanged lord means?"I inquired.

"What I mean is, the place we have to go to is probably that place, & one of the people that the prophecy speaks of is your brother..."

"Kay" I replied.

We arrived at the Aphrodite cabin a little while later. I dashed inside and grabbed my heavy coat , a couple changes of clothes and some money, stuffed them in a duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I then dashed out again and told Mèta " I hope you pack light."

Méta nodded dashing off to her cabin. I followed and when we got there Mèta went to her bunk & sat in it. She slided into her area that was below camp. I gaped and said "hey, how come we don't get those?"

After Méta came back up,holding a large backpack, she replied. "Because if your cabin got one, all the Sephoras of the world would be empty." I laughed loudly and said "very true. Now let's head out."


End file.
